


Ronaldzukic drabbles

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: A series of short Mario Mandžukić/Cristiano Ronaldo stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the game with Napoli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You weren't there when they took pictures! Again!" complained Cristiano.

"Come on. You know I'm not a fan of all that."

That picture from Juve's dressing room quickly spread through social media. He was glad he managed to hid before it was taken. 

"I know. But still, you could've sit by my side. At least once! I don't have a single good picture of us together!"

Cristiano looked disappointed.

"What kind of picture do you want? Us, sweaty and tired during training? Us, sweaty and tired after the game? Or maybe us, sweaty and tired while we're alone?"

"Mmm... I like that last option," said Cristiano playfully.

"Don't even think about it!" Mario suspected Cris wouldn't mind taping their lovemaking. 

"Why?" asked Cristiano batting his eyelashes.

Yeah. As if. Playing innocent didn't fool Mario. 

"I'm not gonna take selfies with you in our bed and I certainly don't want to film amateur porn!"

"Pity. We could've become porntube stars."

'He's taking a piss!' thought Mario and glared at Cristiano. 

"Sorry! Not funny I know. Seriously though, I think I deserve at least one proper picture of us together!" 

"Why is it so important to you?" asked Mario.

Cristiano didn't answer. 

"Cris!" he tried again with more urgency in his voice. 

"I haven't felt this good in a while. This comfortable in a team. I haven't had someone like you by my side for so long. I don't know what's gonna happen next year. I wanna have as many memories as I can get. As many YOU as I can get," said Cristiano, not looking at him. 

Oh.

Well, words like that can melt even the coldest heart and Mario's just a human.

"You'll have your pictures," he said. "Ten, twenty, hundred. As many as you want."

He placed a hand on Cristiano's chin and turned his head so they could look each other in the eyes. 

Silent conversation took only seconds. But it had everything. A plea. A promise. Understanding. 

"Thank you," said Cristiano.

"No, thank you!" replied Mario. He wanted to add something else. Just three words. But he wasn't ready. Not yet. "Two assists! You're a legend!" he said instead. 

Proud smile looked good on Cristiano, he knew exactly how good he is.

One day he'll know, with just the same certainity, how much Mario loves him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the game with Cagliari (the one Mario missed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this moment here:  
> 

"It fucking sucks."

Mario was already asleep when a phone call woke him. 

"What?" he asked, trying to understand who was calling him and why.

"I said, it fucking sucks without you on the pitch. I miss you."

Mario rolled his eyes. Cris haven't even tried to hide the crankiness in his voice. 

"I noticed," he said. "Is that why you were running in circles around me and tickling me during training?" 

He could hear Cristiano huff in annoyance.

"I was being sincere, you heartless brute!" 

Mario smiled despite himself. It took them a while to get there. To built this relationship. But they were finally at the point where they could tell each other anything. Everything. 

"I might be a heartless brute but you still miss me." 

"Because you're the best!" 

"Oh? Is that so?" Mario sat more comfortably against the headboard and placed a pillow under his leg. 

"Do you know how hard is was to play without you?"

"But you won. Besides, the game ended... 4 hours ago?" he said, looking at the clock. "You're still up?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Miss me so much you can't sleep?" 

"Screw you."

"Hey, just kidding."

"When will you be back?" asked Cristiano. He sounded tired. Fittingly so for 3am. 

"When Max will allow me to return."

They fell silent for a while.

"You're beautiful," Mario said. "Was. Today. During the game. On TV," he added awkwardly. 

"Thanks. But I wish you said I played well instead."

"Cris. Haven't you ever heard a compliment?"

"Not from you."

"Well, I'd have to make up for it then, won't I? Beautiful. Played well."

"I would've played better with you."

"Maybe."

"Definitely. Everything is better with you."

Mario sighed and closed his eyes.

They stepped on this slippery slope a while ago. Both knew what they wanted but were too afraid to allow themselves. Everything's too uncertain. They're not young anymore. Both afraid of falling.

But something told Mario there's no turning back. 

"Don't think like that. I'm sure you'd feel just as good with Paulo. Or Fede."

"No," said Cristiano confidently with a bit of anger in his voice. 

"Stubborn," Mario wanted to say it teasingly but it came out sounding way too affectionate. 

"Will you be at tomorrow's training?"

"Don't think so. But I'd come to the base anyway. If not for training then for physio."

"Good."

"Congratulations, by the way!"

Mario was genuinely happy his team has won. The game was not an easy one. Then again when have they ever had an easy game? 

"Uh-uh," Cristiano was clearly not in the mood to celebrate. 

"Usually people say 'thank you'."

"I'll thank you when you come back."

"Then how about 'good night'?" Mario didn't want to end this strange conversation but knew he had to.

"Oh. Right. You need to rest."

"You need it too."

"I need you," said Cristiano and hung up almost instantly. 

Mario lied awake for a while, trying to sort everything out in his head. Or at least to try and stop smiling like an idiot. It's true what they say. 'Love makes fools of us all'.

They're walking on thin ice. Hand in hand. One of them slips - they both fall. But somehow, at 3 am, the prospect of falling didn't seem so frightening. 

Maybe he should invite Cristiano somewhere. Tomorrow. After training. 

They're not young anymore. They'll figure something out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the game with Milan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Come on" 

'Guests' dressing room in San Siro is pure chaos. People everywhere, talking, laughing. Cristiano took his chance and dragged him away from everyone. They still haven't dressed or undressed after the picture was taken.

"Where are you...?" began Mario but Cristiano silently glared at him.

It shut Mario up and he let Cris lead him.

They ended up in a toilet. The stall was tiny, they barely fit in there together. 

"Really?" he asked.

"Shut up," said Cristiano and kneeled in front of him. "I promised you a 'thank you'."

"Cris..."

He wanted to be more convincing but it was hard. He was hard. For the man that was currently undressing him.

'We're over 30!' Mario wanted to protest. 'This is madness! Why are we making love in a toilet room?'

But the very thought that they - two grown up adults - were ready to do something this crazy was mindblowing.

They wanted each other so much. Needed each other so much.

They finally slipped. No going back. 

He closed his eyes.

So hot.

Mario bit his hand and tried to bury the fingers of the other one in Cristiano's hair.

Too short!

Looking down was a mistake. He wasn't ready for what he saw...

Half-lidded eyes. Plump, shiny lips wrapped around his cock. Cris teasingly let it slip out and was now tracing his lips with the head of his cock. 

Mario closed his eyes again and bit his hand even harder, trying to keep silent.

As if that would've helped. As if the whole room wasn't filled with wet sucking noises that would've told everyone exactly what it is they were doing here. 

Mario nearly chocked on a moan when Cristiano's lips reached the base of his cock. 

He made some mumbling sound as a warning and came. Cris swallowed every drop. 

Mario's legs gave up and he slid down. They bumped into each other uncomfortably. A mess of long limbs.

He couldn't care less.

Not without an effort Mario finally managed to find a position where he could reach Cristiano's cock without dislocating anyone's anything. 

"You're so wet," he said in surprise.

Cristiano's cock was leaking precum so copiously he didn't even need to spit in his hand to ease the friction.

Cris hid his face in the crook of his neck. Mario was glad he haven't lost the towel. Judging by the noises, Cris was biting it to muffle his moans. 

It could've been his bare shoulder instead of that towel. 

Come think of it... International break starts tomorrow. They'd have enough time for any kind of love-marks to heal...

Cris dragged his nails down Mario's sides when he came, no doubt leaving stripes in his wake. Mario smiled, no doubt he'd look like zebra. 

The towel came in handy again when he wiped the mess from his fingers. For a second he thought about sucking on them. Tasting Cristiano. Teasing him. Letting him know how much Mario liked it. 

But when that thought formed he already cleaned his hand. Next time then. 

They sat like that for a few more minutes. Trying to even their breaths. Trading lazy kisses. 

Wistfully, Mario finally teared himself away from Cristiano's wet, swollen lips. 

"Let's go?" he suggested.

"Yeah. We still need to take a shower and make it quick," said Cristiano. 

"Or we could shower at the hotel? Together?"

"Together," Cris nodded approvingly. 

Back in the dressing room everyone acted like they haven't noticed their absence. Or the fact that they barged in reeking of sex with sated smiles on their lips. Together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the game with Spal (the one where Mario was the captain)

"Leave it."

They have only 15 minutes. Even 10, but it's never enough.

"I didn't know it turns you on."

Mario takes off his jersey and undershirt and adjusts his arm-band.

"If I only had hots for captains arm-band I would've seduced Chiellini," says Cristiano while he's taking off Mario's shorts.

"Or Dybala?" suggests Mario.

Cristiano's skin is covered with sweat and goose-bumps when Mario undresses him. 

"Or him," agrees Ronaldo, while his hands are dragging Mario's shorts and underwear down his thighs.

Mario shoves him against the wall. 

The kiss is slow and tentative, like they have all the time in the world, not just 15 minutes. 

" **You** tun me on," says Cristiano. "Today. Everyday." 

Cris kisses his shoulder and wraps his arm around Mario's biceps.

"You were so... unbelievable today," says Cristiano, "Rigoroso," he says in portuguese, failing to find a suitable word in english. 

But it looks like Mario understands him. Because he instantly grows more serious. 

Their hands bump and rub against each other. 

Cristiano's still clinging to him. He just can't let Mario go.

They work their hands with ease that only comes with practice. 

Mario's coarse moan is the only indication that he's about to come. Few seconds later Cris follows him, coming all over Mario's fingers. 

Suddenly strange idea pops in his head.

"What are you..?" something warm and slick touches Cristiano's cheek. He looks at Mario, shocked and annoyed.

Mario can barely hold the laugh. Especially when Cristiano reaches to wipe his cheek only to remember that his left hand is covered with Mario's cum. 

"Eww," says Cristiano. "Why?" He tries to looks all pissed and self-righteous but fails miserably when he can't hide his smile. 

A smile, that quickly turns from shy to sly.

Next thing he knows his arm-band is dragged down and Cris wipes his face and fingers with it. 

"Blasphemy!" Mario complains. "I wanted to keep it as a memory!"

"And what stops you from doing it now?" asks Cris, "If anything, it's twice as good a memory as it was before."

Mario's got nothing to object to that.

But still, he's wash the thing when he comes home. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the game with Valencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He can't believe it. He just can't. 

This last summer after hearing transfer news he never would've thought it possible. 

That he can feel someone on the pitch not even with the sixth sense, but with his very soul. That at 32 he can play like never before in his career. That he'd want to jump into someone's hands. That he'd look around, mesmerized, trying to convince himself he's not dreaming. That he just scored in the Champions League and did it with Cristiano Ronaldo's assist. 

He still can't believe that all those assists are for him. That all those smiles are for him. That Cristiano opens his arms for him. And later, that Cristiano gives himself to him. 

Just last night Cris whispered something to him in a mix of three languages. Confessed something. Promised something. He did believe those words and promises. He just couldn't truly believe that it happened to them. In real life.

He never thought it can be this good. Feel this good. 

How can two people who are so different from each other become inseparable in such a short time? How can they fall in love so desperately, so quickly? 

Mario tried to stop himself. Told himself that he should take a step back and try to calm his reckless heart. 

Because this is madness. 

And he's not sure he can control it. 

He sees Cristiano's happy, proud smile. And he doesn't think. Only the very last second he stops himself from jumping into Cristiano's arms. He's taller, bigger. He can't. 

He's not used to it.

Usually it's him, waiting with his arms wide open. Him, passing the ball for someone else to score. 

Then Cris comes into his life and turns it upside down. 

How can he get used to this new role, new relationship?

He's not sure he can change himself. Not at his age. 

"You're the best," whispers Cristiano and Mario just can't help but smile. 

Cristiano's eyes are warm and filled with love. 

It's too much isn't it?

Mario feels Cristiano's hand, fondling his ass in front of the whole stadium and countless cameras. 

Okay. Maybe it's not enough. 

He reaches and pulls Cristiano's head close to his own.

Mario can't let him go. Doesn't want to let him go.

He never thought it could be like this. That he'd meet someone who'd make him feel whole. Needed. Loved. The best. 

He never though that at 32 life can begin anew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the game with Fiorentina

"Can you believe we both got carded and subbed today?" says Cristiano, when Mario sits beside him. 

"The card thing was unexpected, unlike Max subbing us."

They discussed it earlier. Allegri said that occasionally Ronaldo needed to subbed for another forward. It was about time he was allowed a bit of rest. 

"I know. But still. It's too funny to be a coincidence."

"At least I actually fouled someone. You've got your card simply by being a diva," teased Mario.

"Screw you!"

"You're welcome to!"

"As if! I won't even touch you today!" said Cristiano, turning away from him.

"Oh, you won't? Pity. Guess I'd have to ask someone else to touch me then. Maybe Fede," Mario said quietly, as if he was talking to himself.

Apparently Cris heard it. 

"Don't you dare!"

Cristiano couldn't even find the words to express his outrage. So he just took Mario's hand in his and squeezed it.

They were still on the bench. Cameras everywhere. Not like he could do anything else.

With his other hand Cristiano covered his mouth.

"Just you wait until we're back at the hotel!" he threatened.

Mario covered his mouth too.

"And what would you do?"

"Something I want. Something we both want."

Cris let go of his hand and looked him in the eyes instead. His gaze was heated and full of promise. 

The final whistle sounded like it was miles away.

Everything Mario could think of was Cris. 

They got up and Cris went to bow for the fans. 

Mario sneaked into the dressing room instead.

No doubt the team will celebrate victory with pictures and everything. He'd better be dressed and ready. Mario really didn't want to be caught on camera naked, like Chiellini did. 

Especially not in the state he was in right now. Cristiano's promise really lifted his... spirit and Mario was counting minutes until they could finally be alone.


	7. 17 & 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the game with Inter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mario! Do you know that together we have 17 goals and 7 assists in Serie A? How coo, is that?" says Cristiano, after checking his phone. 

"Were you looking at some fans insta?" laughs Mario. He does keep score of how much he... scores, but they rarely bring it up in a conversation so he just keeps the stats in his head. "Most of them are yours anyway."

"They're ours. All our goals are for the team."

Mario loves it when Cris is like this. When he's all sunny and happy and high on the win even when he personally had no goals or assists. It shows what kind of man he really is. 

"Well, we're awesome then," says Mario.

"We are, aren't we? We should definitely do something!"

"What?" asks Mario at bit startled. They're in the dressing room, there's people all around them. Cristiano smiles at him suggestively. Mario knows that smile. The 'let's do this' smile. It doesn't help that Cris takes off his shorts and now stands before him in his underwear. But surely they can't? "Here?" he adds in a whisper.

"Mario!" gasps Cris. Mario can't believe he has the audacity to look scandalized. Not when he was the first one to suggest... "I meant we should go out and celebrate, in a restaurant! Tomorrow, maybe? It's a bit late now but I really want to take you out for dinner."

"You mean like a date?" Mario looks around to make sure no one heard them.

"Yes. I think it's about time we had one."

They've been sleeping together for almost two months but never went on a date. Not really. They just kinda gravitated towards each other. And ended up sharing a bed during one of the away games. 

A secret and private relationship is fine with him but Mario won't deny that real date sounds nice. 

"All right. Tomorrow then," he agrees.

"I'll ask maitre'd to put 17 candles and 7 red roses on the table," says Cristiano with a dreamy smile.

"Oh ffs..." mutters Mario under his breath but can't help the blush growing high on his cheeks.

Mario has a feeling it's gonna be one hell of a date. And he's excited about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fuck I just watched?!?!  
> Young Boys - Juventus  
> 2:1  
> Hurt/comfort (?)

They don't speak. Mario never takes a lose lightly and Cris is too stunned to say anything.

They don't share a room. Juve can afford to put them each in their own room. Still they end up in one bed that night. 

They don't kiss. Don't face each other. 

Cris wants it rough, Mario knows that, feels that. The way Cris just lays on his stomach and spreads his legs is too tempting. Too wrong. 

Mario wants to fuck his anger away. He knows Cris wants it too.

The portuguese probably thinks he deserves the pain as punishment. But if he thinks Mario's the one to give it to him he's wrong.

Mario might be disappointed and angry but he'd never hurt Cristiano. Not ever. He just physically can't. 

So he lays kisses on Cristiano's spine. Caresses tense muscles.

They still don't say a word to each other. 

Instead Mario speaks with his hands and tongue. 

He can feel how frustrated and annoyed Cris is. How he wants it to be fast and brutal. But Cris is too hesitant to ask. Maybe he feels that he hasn't earned it. So Mario does what he wants, completely disregarding Cristiano's wishes. 

He's slow and tender.

Maybe it's his way of punishing Cristiano, Mario doesn't know and doesn't care. 

His touch is torture. Slick fingers teasing, hand buried in short hair. He kisses and kisses and kisses not stoping for a second until his lips feel dry and tender. 

Then suddenly he feels it. 

Cris is trembling. He buries his face in the pillow but Mario can feel the way his shoulders shake. Can hear the barely audible whimper. 

Good. It's good.

Having a lover cry in his bed was always a nightmare scenario for Mario but right now it's good. Cleansing. 

That's what Cris really needs. 

Mario withdraws his fingers and wipes them on a bed sheet. Then he hugs Cristiano. Holds him. His lips almost hurt at this point but he continues to lay kisses. Mario kisses freckled spine, long neck, broad shoulders. 

He pours all his love into these kisses. All the feelings he can't yet name. The confession he's not ready to make. 

Cristiano cries silently. 

It's what scares him the most. How silent Cris is. How good he is at hiding his tears. If Mario didn't know better he never would've noticed.

How many times have Cris cried from frustration and disappointment and pain and hid it from others? Alone and hurting deep inside. 

The answer will probably break Mario's heart. 

That's when he promises he'd never let Cris go through this alone. Never again. Not while he's around. Not while they still play for the same team, live in the same city. 

Mario was never the emotional one. His emotions run deep and are hidden well. But it doesn't mean he can't understand Cristiano. The way Cris wears his heart on his sleeve is what draws Mario to him. Where he himself is emotionally blunt Cris is all fireworks and raw wounds. 

Maybe it's why he's so attracted to the man. 

Mario's too much of a coward to show his emotions. He admires Cris for being honest. 

The tears stop suddenly when Cris turns to lay on his back. 

Strong legs wrap themselves around his hips. 

Cristiano's eyes are red and puffy but his touch is sure. The first thing he does is pull Mario into a kiss. Slow, teasing.

Good. Slow is good. 

Then Cris sets his hands free and they go on a quest to drive Mario mad. 

He's just a human after all. When he sinks into the hot tight clenching channel everything else ceases to exist. 

Cris licks his lips and pants into his mouth. 

Mario's still determined to take this slow. 

Every push brings them closer. Makes it more tantalizing. Makes them moan and shake and leave bite marks. 

It's the most intimate he's ever been with anyone. Something tells him it's the same for Cris. 

Few tears escape Cristiano's eyes but Mario knows those are not tears of pain or frustration. 

Seconds later Cris comes silently, biting Mario's shoulder. 

Mario follows and he's not even trying to hide his pleasure. 

"Cris, Cris, baby, yes!" he moans. First words spoken between them since they entered the room. 

Cristiano tries to hide his face again but Mario doesn't let him. 

His grip is firm. His stare is unyielding. 

How come Cris is even more beautiful like this? It's not fair. 

Sad and vulnerable look makes Cris look younger, softer. Mario wants to protect him. Love him. Guard him.

Mario tells him so.

Cristiano finally smiles. "I'd love that," he says.

"Anything you want. I'll take care of you." 

It's a promise.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're the worst!" Cristiano is annoyed. Both at himself for being a screwup and at Mario. Rationally he knows he's unfair but to hell with it. He's gonna speak up his mind and that's that.

"What? Why?" Mario is startled. The game ended hours ago. They finally have a moment for themselves but instead of kissing him Cris throws tantrums?

"Because you're not angry!" why must he explain?

"Are you all right? Do you even hear yourself? You're mad because I'm not angry?" he's officially confused. Cris has that effect on him. Whenever Mario thinks he finally figured his lover - Cristiano manages to surprise him. It's exciting, sure, but can be quite challenging sometimes. 

"If you cared you would've been pissed and furious or at least displeased!" Cristiano is fidgeting with his hands. He's ready to take a step back. Maybe all Mario needs is a nudge in the right direction. 

"I don't understand you," he really doesn't. But he can see that whatever this is it's really bothering Cris.

"Foda-se!" swears Cristiano rolling his eyes. 

" _That_ I understood," his attempt to lighten the mood goes unnoticed. 

"If you cared about the game you would've been pissed I ruined your goal. If you cared about me you would've been furious at how crappy I was." There. He said it. Whatever comes next he's ready. Mario will either get angry as he should've in the first place or he really doesn't care and then it's over. 

"Wait. So for you to believe that I care I must be a dick? I must what? Yell at you? Punch you in the face? Tell you how disappointed I am? Is that what you would've done?" Mario can't believe that's what bothered his lover so much. "Wait. Were _you_ angry at me when I was down on luck?" 

"No!" Cristiano's shocked Mario would even asks him this. He was never angry at Mario. He can't be. 

"Then why? Why should I be angry?" asks Mario patiently. 

"It's just..." that question catches him unguarded. It's not what he expected at all. He can't find the answer. He knows why but he can't explain. It feels weird to explain. 

"Just what?" Mario's determined to get to the bottom of this. Why would Cris expect him to be angry? Why would Cris think it's normal for those closest to him to be angry when he's done nothing except have few crappy games? Realization hits Mario in the face. "Oh. Damn," he hopes he's not right. He knows he is. His heart aches with sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that!" Cristiano feels uncomfortable when Mario looks at him like he's a sick puppy or something. 

"Look. I don't know who made you believe that being angry at someone you care about is a sign of love. Hell, maybe for some it is. But not for me. I'm not angry not because football isn't important but because you are. To me you're more important than any of it. I won't make you feel bad about yourself. I care about you and I'm going to support you. Be the wall you can lean on of hide behind." Mario hopes it's enough for now. He knows he's got a long way to prove those words to be true. 

He will probably get mad at Cristiano at some point but never because of how he plays. Relationships can be hard work but Mario chose this man and chose to be with him. No one said it's gonna be easy.


End file.
